worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Babbit (VtR)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Characters > Richard Babbit Author: Lost Shadow Notes: One of my first requiem character concepts. Please forgivet the non-standard character creation and the typos in the back story. Character Stats Name : Richard Babbit Clan : Ventrue Covenant : The Unaligned Mental attributes : Intelligence 2, Wits 3, Resolve 3 Physical attributes : Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 Social attributes : Presence 2, Manipulation 3, Composure 2 Mental skills : Academics 1, Computer 1, Investigation 1, Politics 2 (Kindred) Physical skills : Brawl 1, Larceny 1, Stealth 1, Survival 1 Social skills : Empathy 1, Expression 2, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 2, Socialize 1, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 3 Merits : Mentor 1, Haven Location 1, Haven Security 2, Haven Size 3 Willpower : 5 Humanity : 6 Virtue : Charity Vice : Greed Health : 7 Initiative : 4 Defense : 2 Speed : 9 Blood potency : 1 Disciplines : Auspex 1, Obfuscate 1, Vigor 1, Dominate 2 Vitea/per turn : 10/1 Backstory Relations: Adopted Child: Angela Babbit Sire: Prince of New York Blood Bonded to: Prince lvl 1, Gangrel lvl 3 Richard graduated with an historical degree from Columbia in 1989 at the age of twenty two. Not sure what to do in life, Richard bounced between jobs until landing one as a personal assistant for a business entrepreneur: Mr. Douglas Ambrose. At the time Mr. Ambrose claimed to be looking for someone to help him research his family history and the history of a number of properties which he had purchased. Not the most impressive job in the world, but that didn’t stop Richard from putting his best foot forward. In his work, Richard found himself often having to win over the oddest of crowds, and he did this with a strange sense of southern homeliness and soviet determination. After seeing him work, Mr. Ambrose grew quite fond of Richard and decided to ghoul him. Richard doesn’t like to think about that period of his life. During the next seven Richard experienced Mr. Ambrose’s requiem. He saw him feed, he cleaned up after him, and worse he helped with their little games. Of course he didn’t want to, but like most he lacked the resistance to fight the power of the blood. But unlike many, Richard decided that to stay alive he needed to become an asset to Mr. Ambrose. Thus it was only so long before Ambrose, trusted and taught Richard. With his teachings, Richard also looked to entertain Ambrose by playing with the other kindred in the city. Naturally most of the early attempts failed, but by amusing Ambrose he bought the elder’s protection. Like they say, all things come with practice. As fall of ’97 came to a close, so did an attempt to dethrone the prince. In all the commotion, Mr. Ambrose and few partners decided to move themselves up in the world. Unfortunately a chain is only as strong as the weakest link, and this plan called for an expendable Gangrel. Now the Gangrel was supposed to fail at harassing the preoccupied prince, but Richard decided to add a twist and make him fail with flair. Boy did the Gangrel fail – Richard staked him in the prince’s haven –, and so did the plan. When the dust finally settled, the prince numbered Mr. Ambrose among the original conspirators. Hearing this, Richard went against his blood and booked it out of doge to the quiet of the Midwest. He spent the next year and a half trying to reconstruct himself. His parents and new neighbors accepted the story that he had fallen on the drug train and was trying to pull himself out. It even explained the shaking fits that would overtake him every month. After managing to start holding down a regular job, Richard threw himself into community service. Within half a year, most of the local community knew him from one of his volunteer positions. He even went so far as to fall in love with Mary Underhill. But she never found out. Mary already had a husband, Jack, and child, Angela. Combined with her strong religious beliefs, Richard knew that he had no chance to win her over. Still he tried to become as much a part of her life as possible while taking precautions to prevent warning bells. He even held a number of short term relationships with others, but nothing significant ever came of them. Three years ago, tragedy struck: Mary and her husband were killed in the two towers. Since Angela had no remaining family in the area, Richard offered to take custody of her so that she could finish high school with her friends. Her family seeing the wisdom in this, with the fact that Richard was one of the closest friends of the Underhills, went along with the idea. After going off to college, Angela still considered Richard to be her replacement father and would visit him over breaks. Last winter, Angela’s grandparents offered to fly them down for the holidays. Due to a problem with the airlines, their original flight from Chicago to Miami was cancelled, and they were forced to take a trip threw New York. Richard complained, but ended up having to settle with it. He still hadn’t told anyone what really happened to him in New York. Upon their arrival, their flight to Miami was once again cancelled and they were put up in the hotel for the night. A little after seven a visitor knocked on their door, and soon a familiar face entered the room, the Prince. After some quick negotiations, Angela watched as they dragged Richard away with them. That was the last night Richard could say he was alive. Over the past year, Richard has been vying for power in the city. His position is a little better than the neonate beside him for being the Prince’s childe, even though she quickly removed her safety net beneath him. He does have a few trump cards up his sleeve. First, few know that he retained memory of disciplines taught to him while he was a ghoul. Second, no one knows the he didn’t dispose of the staked Gangrel from his last foray in the city. Richard has used that Gangrel to make sure that no one can bind him fully with the vinculum again. Third, few know just how resourceful he can be, especially when threatened.